


Tell Me A Story?

by Axandrela



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> (A lullaby of war and espionage to lull me to sleep) Three times Peggy Carter told children stories of Captain America and one that he told a story about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from my account on FanFiction

"Steven James, Angelina Colleen stop jumping on the beds this muniute or I won't read you a story!" the two children are suddenly sitting still in their respective beds "Now would you like 'Snow White' or 'Beauty and the Beast'

"Mum! Please! A real story not a fairy tale!" the seven year old boy begs.

"About the war! Da tells us about how Captian America saved him." his five year old sister chirps from her bed.

Their mother laughs "Your father has been telling you tales of the Captian?" the children nod enthusiastically "We'll I quite belive I have far more of those stories than him. I knew Captian Rogers before he knew how to fire a gun..."

\-------------------------------

"Anthony! How many times have I told you to go to sleep!?" the six year old boy in question jumps slightly at the woman's words.

"Lotsa tmes Aunt Peggy!" he responds cheekily to her glare.

"Get back in bed you rascal. What of James' things were you getting into this time?" the child pulls a drawing of a man clad in red white and blue holding a sheild with a star in the center from behind his back and shows it to her "I haven't seen this picture in years, not since he drew it at eight years."

"He's who daddy's looking for- that's why I'm staying with you Aunty." the woman sighs and picks up the child and places the bed.

"The thing is dear your father and I were both quite close to the Captian, why I recall your father convincing him that going out for fondue meant doing things only for married couples..."

\-------------------------------

"Sharon, darling you need to sleep." the eight year old shakes her head determinedly against her great aunts shoulder

"No. I need a story to go to sleep. Daddy always told me one before bed."

The womans heart breaks slightly at the desperation in the child's voice in regards to her father who along with her mother were in critical condition after a car crash earlier that day.

"Alright what stories do you want to hear?" the child brightens considerably at these words.

"The one about Steve Rogers and the time you dented his sheild!"

"I believe that I have told you that tale many times, but I will tell you again..."

\--------------------------------------

."And then Peggy apeared guns ablaze and rescued the Howling Comandos myself included."

"Uncle Capsicle? Are you sure that's how it happened? Because girls can't save the day alone..." the seven year old boy is cut off by the fire haired six year old girl beside him.

"Can too! My Mommy has saved your Daddy more times than her or my Daddy or Uncle Steve can count. And Agents May, and Hill, and Aunt Bobbi..."

"Have not! My Dad never needs to be saved because he's..."

"He's Ironman. Yah yah I know. You're just lucky Daddy won't let me use his bow or I'd prove that it's boys who need to be saved!"

"Jr., Anya that's enough bickering, or you will wake your cousins."

"Yes Aunty Sharon." the two kids said in unison before laying back down in their sleeping bags beside the other children who had fallen into dream land before the end of the story, as the two adults left the room.

"I never heard that story before, all the war stories featured you and the ones that Uncle Danny told about Aunt Peggy all took place after the end of the war."

"That's because she is probably the most humble woman I've ever met."

"Then again I did always prefer the stories of the stupidly selfless boy from Brooklyn who couldn't figure out how to talk to girls..."


End file.
